creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Ally Way
Ally Way is the fifth episode of the first season of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the fifth episode overall. The episode aired on December 1, 2015 with a rating of TV-PG-V. Characters *Chrome *Hope *Daccino *Doug *Lord Zorgu *Nova Plot Chrome, Hope and Daccino are battling Lord Zorgu in his ship. Lord Zorgu maniacally laughs and pulls a switch, causing a sword and shield to be flown his way. He catches both and begins to beat up the three. Chrome, Hope and Daccino fall out of a hole in the ship and fortunately land on a patch of flowers on Chrome's front yard, breaking the fall. Chrome gets up and says that in order to beat Lord Zorgu and any other villain, they need another ally. The scene cuts to a hardware store as Chrome is seen carrying several pieces of wood and a handsaw. Chrome can't find anywhere to set it up, so he chooses an alleyway next to Papa Squeegee. Chrome begins building a wooden stand with the help of Hope and Daccino. The scene cuts to the morning as the stand is done. Chrome applies a finishing touch and paints the words "BE OUR ALLY!" in black paint on the side of the Papa Squeegee wall. Chrome, Hope and Daccino sit behind the stand, waiting for people. Suddenly, a man is chased into the alleyway by three robbers, who gang up on him at a dead end. The man tries to throw a Gatorade bottle at one of them, but it explodes on contact. The robbers are about to beat him up, but a man in a karate outfit begins to fight them. The karate outfit man ends up winning and Chrome asks if he wants to be their ally. The karate outfit man simply walks away as the man who was previously there runs off. Chrome states that this is going to be harder than he thought. A montage plays where various heroes save the day from various villains throughout the block, but none of them want to join Chrome. Chrome decides to sell lemonade to lure more people, but it ends up being stolen by another robber. Suddenly, three burglars enter Papa Squeegee. Chrome goes inside while Hope and Daccino run the stand. Chrome draws his sword, but the burglars turn around with guns. Hope and Daccino charge in as Hope kicks the robber and takes his gun. However, the gun is out of ammo, so Chrome gives her a blue laser gun instead. Daccino and one of the robers engage in a duel with a sword and a chair. Daccino wins. Hope gets into a gun fight with one of the robbers, who taunts her saying that she has to run out of ammo sometime. Exactly when he says this, his gun runs out of ammo and Hope electrocutes him and knocks him out with the gun. Chrome and the last robber begin to duel, only to find out that he has a ridiculously large battle axe. Chrome gulps as Hope and Daccino help him. Frederick cowers in the corner. Chrome, Hope and Daccino battle the man and are losing. Suddenly, Frederick gets up and states a dramatic speech while holding the metallic broom from Bottom of the Barrel. Frederick fires a laser which is reflected back at him with the axe, knocking him out. Chrome, Hope and Daccino are revealed to have come up with a plan while Frederick was talking. Chrome and Hope go behind the robber as Daccino dodges his attacks and stalls. Chrome and Hope see that the robber is distracted and jump on him. The scene cuts to numerous police cars arresting the three robbers, as Chrome, Hope and Daccino high-five. Chrome then walks over to the ally stand and slices it apart with his sword, saying that it turns out they don't need another ally and they're alright just being a three hero team. Hope agreefully nods as they all laugh, The camera pans to the sky as a shadowy figure is seen watching them from the top of Papa Squeegee. Soundtrack *This is Chrome's Show (intro song) *Falling Down *Some Karate Guy *Food Fight *Speech Reception Trivia Continuity *The hole in Lord Zorgu's ship from Learning to Fly is still there. *The miniscule kitchen door from Bottom of the Barrel is present. References *While falling off the ship, Daccino shouts "We're blasting off again!", a reference to Team Rocket from Pokémon's saying. *Chrome, Hope and Daccino landing on the patch of flowers after falling may be a reference to Undertale, as the main protagonist, Frisk, also falls and lands on a patch of flowers. Timecards *Morningtime Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness episodes